I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for facilitating tri-state decoding on a shared uplink channel.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-signal-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
A MIMO system employs multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. A MIMO channel formed by the NT transmit and NR receive antennas may be decomposed into NS independent channels, which are also referred to as spatial channels, where NS≦min {NT, NR}. Each of the NS independent channels corresponds to a dimension. The MIMO system can provide improved performance (e.g., higher throughput and/or greater reliability) if the additional dimensionalities created by the multiple transmit and receive antennas are utilized.
A MIMO system supports a time division duplex (TDD) and frequency division duplex (FDD) systems. In a TDD system, the forward and reverse link transmissions are on the same frequency region so that the reciprocity principle allows the estimation of the forward link channel from the reverse link channel. This enables the access point to extract transmit beamforming gain on the forward link when multiple antennas are available at the access point.
In designing a reliable wireless communication system, special attention must be given with respect to decoding uplink transmissions. For instance, in the current LTE specification (3GPP TS 36.212: “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Multiplexing and Channel Coding”) which is herein incorporated by reference, uplink transmissions use a single carrier waveform. When there is no data transmission, uplink control information including uplink acknowledgment (ACK) symbols are transmitted via the physical uplink control channel (PUCCH). On the other hand, when data and control transmissions coexist in one sub-frame, they are transmitted via the physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH). Here, because a wireless terminal will occasionally miss a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) assignment, a base station receiving a PUSCH transmission must ascertain whether the transmission includes control information (i.e., an ACK or negative acknowledgment (NAK)) in response to receiving the PDCCH assignment, or whether the transmission includes random data corresponding to a discontinuous transmission (DTX) because the wireless terminal missed the PDCCH assignment. Current PUSCH decoding techniques, however, are inadequate for detecting whether a PUSCH transmission includes data corresponding to a DTX. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a method and apparatus for efficiently performing tri-state decoding on a shared uplink channel that carries control and data transmissions.
The above-described deficiencies of current wireless communication systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.